thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Lion Guard Day
'The Ultimate Lion Guard Day '''is an Episode of Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands. Synopsis The Pride Lands and the Back Lands celebrates a day for the lion guard but Zira sends her brother Mfano and his Friends to distract the lion Guard while he get's the Spirit Jar for Zira. Now can the Lion Guard save their home and their Holiday? Transcript (''The episode starts at pride rock with simba and chifu specking to the members of both the pride landers and Back Landers, with the Lion guard standing behind them) -Chifu: And to conclude this speech we now celebrate... Lion Guard day! (The animals begins to cheer) -Moyo: Thanks dad. We are here to protect the circle of life and our homes from all threats! (The animals cheer some more) -Haraka: And have a great day! (The sence then goes to the termite mounds) -Zira: No! Nuka! You failed to retrieve the spirt jar! -Nuka:It's not my fault. It was two against one. I didn't stand a change -Zira: Ugh! I guess i'll have to get my brother mfano to do it. Mfano! (Mfano walks up to zira) -Zira: I need you to get the spirt jar from the Pride Lands -Mfano: Sure thing, Sis. And i know a group of Manticores that can help me (Mfano walks into a hidden cave revealing a group of Manticores) -Mfano: You all are going to help me retrieve what zira desire! (Laughes) (The scene goes back to Pride Rock where the animals where cheering for the lion guard) -Simba: Settle down, Settle down. Now this is the time to ask the lion guard some Questions -Isabella: Fuli, How fast can you run? -Fuli:(Thinks) I never actually tried that. But i would say around 75 mph. -Isabella: Insightful -Kopa: Mohatu, What is it like being a Lion/Hyena hybrid? -Mohatu: It's okay i guess -Male Lion: How do you plan on defeating those Manticores that are attacking the pride Lands? -Beshte: What Manticores? -Mfano: (laughs maniacally and steps to the front) ''You know, the ones that i sent to attack the pride lands, Those Manticores. (Looks at all the animals behind him) ''I mean seriously, if these so called protectors don't even know that there are Manticore attacking the pride lands do they really even deserve a holiday? -Shauri: No, it's not like that. We'll prove ourselves by getting those Manticores out of the Pride Lands, Come on guys! (The lion guard runs toward the manticores) -Mtoto: Got ya! down mfano) I don't think so, mfano. (Mtoto, Jayei, Beshte holdes down a manticore only to be thrown into a nearby tree) -Jeyei: Well that hurt (Fuli, Kasi, Shauri, Haraki runs around a group of manticores while Bunga, Hamu, Ona, Jabuari, Angalifu ties the manticores up) -Kasi: Ah! All in a days... -Manticore: Rarr! (Whacks Fuli, Kasi, Shauri, Haraki, Hamu, Ona, Jaburi and Anglifu into Bunga and the others) -Kasi: Work (Kion and Mohatu runs towards the Maticores) -Mohatu: And now to finish these guys (Mohatu uses the roarand sends the manticores back to the outlands) -Mfano:: To think i got away with it -Shauri: (Pins down Manticores) i dont think so Mfano. -Elana: Hooray for the lion guard (all cheered) (The scene cuts to zira Running off with the spirit jar) -Ono: Everyone, Zira is running off with the spirit jar -Kion: Moyo, you and your lion guard go after Zira -Moyo: Sure thing, Kion -Zira: Finally, i have the spirit jar -Moyo: Not quite, zira. -Zira: (puts down the jar) what are you doing here? -Moyo: I was in town and i thought i should stop by and stop some evil. -Zira: Well your to late (Zira try to open the jar but Jabari but stops her) -Moyo: Jayei, take this jar to Rani -Jayei: Sure (While Jayei took the jar to rani. The lion guards chased Mfano and Zira out of the pride lands) -Simba: Thank you lion guard for stopping Zira -Mohatu: Your Welcome -Anglifu: Now, let the ultimate lion guard day continue (Everyone started to cheer) Characters * Kion * Bunga (silent cameo) * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Mfano * Zira * Chifu * Shauri * Moyo * Nuka * Simba * Nala (silent cameo) * Jabari * Kasi * Angalifu * Jayei * Rani (mention) * Elena * Isabella * Skylar(silent cameo) * Nico(silent cameo) * Mtoto (Kanapkuba‘s Character) * Ona (Kanapkuba‘s Character) * Hamu (Kanapkuba‘s Character) * Haraki (Kanapkuba‘s Character) * Mohatu (Kanapkuba‘s Character) Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Category:Princess ava15